warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Cerastus Knight-Lancer
during the Horus Heresy. Note that its Ion Gauntlet Shield is activated.]] A Cerastus Knight-Lancer is one of the more uncommon patterns of Imperial Knight-class combat walkers, but also the most highly valued pattern fielded by the Knight Houses during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras. The Cerastus Knight-Lancer is a first strike weapon, attuned to rapid, close combat assault tactics and making lethal flanking charges against a foe. It is justly renowned for its speed and its power, as well as for the temperamental and restive nature of the Machine Spirits (artificial intelligence) which dwell as anima within its colossal frame. Because of this reputation, the most impetuous and glory-hungry scions of the Knight Houses are driven to bond with these war machines, their own souls a match for the fury caged within their mounts. The greatest of these pairings will go on to create martial legends among their lineage, while for those whose temper cannot fully master that of their Knight armour or whose own lust for glory might see valour outweigh caution on the battlefield, their triumphs are likely to blaze brightly, if briefly, in the chronicles of their Houses. History ]] The Lancer is the most widely known variant of the ancient Cerastus Pattern Knight armour, a highly sophisticated chassis whose speed and agility far exceed the clumsier ''Questoris''-class Errant and Paladin types. The Cerastus-class Knights appear to have been designed solely for war; not as protectors or guardians like traditional Knights, but as bloody-handed conquerors and tools of destruction that would leave a legacy of violence that marked the beginning of the Age of Strife. The Cerastus Knight-Lancer is held in high esteem by the more impetuous of a House's scions, its potent Ion Gauntlet Shield and Cerastus Shock Lance perfectly suited to battling the foe face-to-face, where only a perfectly-timed thrust of the lance stands between a Noble and death. In particular, those scions who follow the Uhlan traditions favour the speed and ferocity of the Lancer, and when rival Knight Houses meet in combat, these warriors race ahead of the Household to clash in single combat with the enemy's champions. Unit Composition *'1 Cerastus Knight-Lancer' Wargear *'Cerastus Shock Lance (Ranged Attack or Close Combat)' *'Ion Gauntlet Shield' *'Blessed Autocimulacra' *'Throne Mechanicum' *'Titanic Feet' - The weight of the Knight alone is enough for it to crush enemy units beneath its behemoth tread. Optional Wargear *'Occular Augmetics' - An upgrade to the Knight's Occular sensors enabling a far greater degree of visual input during low-light conditions, such as night fighting. Canon Conflict The history of the Cerastus Knight-Lancer as presented above is canon culled from Codex: Imperial Knights for the 7th Edition of the game. The original incarnation of the Knight Lancer was provided in the supplement found in White Dwarf 126 (UK). This account of the Knight Lancer's history differed greatly from that given above and has largely been superseded by the newer canon, however, it has been included in the article and is also presented below. Please note that the below contains information that is no longer considered canon according to the current iteration of the Warhammer 40,000 universe: Knight Lancer The Knight Lancer is a variant of the standard Knight suit that has been designed for speed and agility. The Knight Lancer is most usually used to perform scouting actions, outflank enemy forces and distract them while heavier units can position themselves to attack. The Knight Lancer is equipped with a Battle Cannon to give it long range fighting capability, but its true armament is the Power Lance. The Power Lance is a relatively simple upgrade to the standard Shock Lance that is mounted on other Knight patterns. It operates by intensifying the bolt of energy normally expelled from Shock Lances, changing it into a searing arc of lightning capable of rending all but the strongest of armour plating and causing havoc in enemy ranks. The Power Lance has a very short range, but its nature makes it the perfect weapon for hit-and-run attacks. Sources *''The Horus Heresy - Book Three: Extermination'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pg. 231 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Four: Conquest'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pp. 26, 41, 60-62, 75, 99, 112-113, 116-117, 120-121, 128-129, 132-133, 136-137, 194, 213, 295, 305 *''White Dwarf'' 126 (UK), "Space Marine - Knights," by Andy Chambers, pp. 31, 38, 42-43, 45 *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-AT/Cerastus-Knight-Lancer Forge World - Cerastus Knight-Lancer] *Warhammer Community - Doom of Molech: What's in the Book (Knight Image) Gallery File:Pair_Lancers_Hermetika.png|A pair of House Hermetika Cerastus Knight-Lancers fights alongside Mechanicum forces during the Horus Heresy. Knight Lancer Vyronii.jpg|A Cerastus Knight-Lancer of House Vyronii fighting against Traitor forces during the Horus Heresy Knight-Lancer Hermetika Battle.jpg|A Cerastus Knight-Lancer of House Hermetika in battle during the Horus Heresy Cerastus Knight-Lancer_Shock Lance.png|A Cerastus Knight-Lancer of House Hermetika activates it's deadly Shock Lance Knight Lancer Aerthegn battle.jpg|An ancient pict-capture of a Cerastus Knight-Lancer of the traitorous House Ærthegn Cerastus Knight-Lancer Oath Keeper.jpg|A Cerastus Knight-Lancer of House Hawkshroud Cerastus Knight-Lancer Vyronii.jpg|An ancient pict-capture of a Cerastus Knight-Lancer of House Vyronii Vyronii Lancer top.jpg|Heraldry of a Cerastus Knight-Lancer of House Vyronii (top view) Cerastus Knight-Lancer Aerthegn.jpg|A Cerastus Knight-Lancer of the traitorous House Ærthegn Ærthegn Knight Lancer Colours.jpg|Heraldry of a Cerastus Knight-Lancer of the traitorous House Ærthegn (top view) Makabius Cerastus Knight Lancer.jpg|A Cerastus Knight-Lancer of the traitorous House Makabius Makabius Lancer Knight top view.jpg|Heraldry of a Cerastus Knight-Lancer of the traitorous House Makabius lancer2.jpg|A Cerastus Knight-Lancer of House Hermetika (front view) lancer4.jpg|A Cerastus Knight-Lancer displaying it's Ion Gauntlet Shield lancer6.jpg|A close-up of a Cerastus Knight-Lancer's Shock Lance lancer3.jpg|A Cerastus Knight-Lancer (rear view) Knight Lancer.jpg|A depiction of a Knight Lancer (Rogue Trader era) Knight Lancers_RT Era.jpg|Various types of Lancers (Rogue Trader era) House Warwick Squire.jpg|A House Warwick Squire House Dunstan Squire.jpg|A House Dunstan Squire House Hawkwood Squire.jpg|A House Hawkwood Squire House Mortimer_Lancers.jpg|A pair of House Mortimer Squires es:Caballero Lancero Category:C Category:Imperial Technology Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Imperium Category:Walkers